


Or the Search for Dave

by RavenAndAWritingDesk (AlchemistShifter)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Suggestive, whipped cream and sparkling apple juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemistShifter/pseuds/RavenAndAWritingDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Searching for the Dave side of this Omegle conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or the Search for Dave

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like homestuck.

You: 2up

Stranger: Sup

You: ii a2ked fiir2t

Stranger: No way dude, my irony beats you

Stranger: So

Stranger: Sup?

You: fuck off 2triider

Stranger: Sure when~?

You: after ii finii2h my 2parkliing apple juiice

Stranger: Shit dude you have WHAT?!

You: 2parkliing apple juiice iin a fuckiing cry2tal wiine gla22

Stranger: Shit dude, that's sexy

You: a2 iif ii wa2nt already

Stranger: Ha, nice one bumblebee

You: whatever you 2ay blackbiird

Stranger: Shit dude

Stranger: To far

You: excu2e me

Stranger: The birds, fuck dude, birds

You: *2et2 down wiine gla22* are you okay man

Stranger: No, fuck I'm fine

You: iim 2orry ii 2houldnt have gone there iit2 ju2t iive liiterally been 2eeiing them everywhere

Stranger: I know....their everywhere....fuck them

You: iid rather not

Stranger: Ha I see what you did there

You: hone2tly ii 2ee you a2 my a better option

Stranger: Thanks dude

Stranger: But I prefer john, but your my better option then most other trolls

You: whatever *2iip2 juiice*

Stranger: Have you seen karkat anywhere, I put a bucket on his head and he ran around screaming cuss words until he ran out of the room

You: ehehehe no but ii heard hiim 2creamiing and GZ laughiing a2 iit wa2 gettiing pulled off. ii thiink iit got caught on hii2 nubbly horn2

Stranger: Shit dude I wish I could see that

Stranger: I snuck up behind him and grabbed his horns and he purred like nepeta

You: ii al2o heard the cliickiing of a camera GZ agreed two 2end me 2ome piic2 once they get developed

Stranger: Ha dude forward me some

You: totally *2et2 down gla22* now ii beliieve we were about two begiin 2omethiing

Stranger: Oh please explain what that was to help me remember *Smirks ironicly*

You: oh ii thiink you remember quiite well *run2 hand up hii2 che2t and 2ettle2 on hii2 2houlder* but iif you need a remiinded there2 2ome whiiped cream iin the friidge

Stranger: Dude.

Stranger: That's sounds fucking amazing

You: well then *nuzzle2 neck* how about we get two iit

**Author's Note:**

> 2o ye2 Dave's phone diied before we could fiinii2h 2o iim lookiing for hiim.


End file.
